It's a Promise
by Elsanndra
Summary: Anna has always been afraid of the dark. Luckily, she's willing to get rid of her fear with the help of her older sister. Elsa X Anna pairing. Modern AU Warning: Icest


**Hello! Thanks for checking out my story. This is a one-shot I made for a monthly contest with fellow Elsanna shippers. Just a simple little story. I hope people enjoy and if anyone has any constructive criticism, it would be much appreciated if you could leave a review for me. Thank you!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was that time of the year again. The annual Wynter family camping trip was underway.

As the sun began to lower over the horizon, a cool summer breeze swept through thick dark wood trees of the Arendelle forest. While the sky was slowly painted with warm purple and red hues, the many creatures in the woods began their songs of the night. A mixture of crickets and woodland critters scurried over the fallen debris scattered throughout the grassy floor. Large shadows cast over the nearby North Mountain and slowly crept over the forest, darkness looming over the environment as Arendelle Forest was submerged in a muted black that wouldn't return until dawn. Shining stars twinkled in the night's sky above, no longer blocked out by the sun's overwhelming brightness.

Deep within the depths of the forest, an unusual orange glow emerged, followed by a trail of smoke that slithered its way above the tree line. A roaring campfire had been made.

It wasn't long before the only source of light for miles was illuminated in a radius around the collection of burning logs. And just within the light's radius, three figures sat upon wooden logs. Resting next to each other, Agnarr and Iduna Wynters sat, hands held between them, and across from them their eldest daughter, Elsa, sat upon a log by herself.

"I see all the time spent in University hasn't impacted your sweet tooth at all." Iduna spoke, her lips spreading into a cheeky smile as she watched her daughter lower a marshmallow, skewered on a stick, into the flames.

"Sorry Mother." Elsa returned her mother's smile with her own. "Some habits are harder to break than others."

"I suspect your sister will want one as well." Agnarr spoke up while motioning towards the roasting marshmallow with his head.

Elsa nodded, picking up another stick with an uncooked treat stabbed onto the tip "I already have a stick prepared for her."

Iduna sighed, placing her finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose. "Honestly Elsa…Sometimes I think you spoil Anna more than anyone else in the family. She has to learn to be independent." Then Iduna jabbed her husband in the side. "It doesn't help that you've encouraged her."

"It's no trouble really." Elsa chuckled. "Besides I-."

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH" A sudden scream reverberated through the forest.

Elsa and her parents jumped at the sound, turning their heads towards the noise and watched a beam of light whipping violently in the night. Through the dense foliage, a figure ran through the woods, flashlight swinging violently in their grip as they sprinted.

A collective sigh exhaled from the family around the campfire, not at all disturbed by the shrieks of a startled figure rushing towards them.

"Anna" They breathed in agreement.

Sure enough, their youngest family member rushed into the circle of light, hunched over and panting.

"There *pant* was *pant* *pant* Lemme just *pant* catch my breath." Anna gasped.

Elsa raised her brow in curiosity.

"Was it a ghost?" Elsa teased.

Anna sneered at her sister's comment.

"No…I mean maybe? You never know. I think it looked like a lion, or a tiger…or it could've been a bear."

Agnarr spoke up, attempting to ease Anna's nervousness. "There aren't any bears in this area of the forest."

Anna shuffled nervously before straightening her posture, standing her ground.

"I don't know what it was, it's pitch black out there! It could have been anything dangerous!"

"Are you sure you saw something Anna?" Iduna asked, a serious, considerate concern shining in her eyes.

Anna's eyes dropped to her feet.

"No…I- I don't know." She murmured. "I just…you know I'm afraid of the dark."

Elsa turned to the side, taking her cooked marshmallow and assembling a s'more before turning back towards Anna, holding the treat out.

"S'more to take your mind off it?" Elsa offered.

Anna's mood immediately brightened.

"Slightly burnt with extra chocolate?"

Elsa nodded and watched her sister bounce towards her happily, swiping the treat from her pale hand and plopping down on the log next to her.

There was a brief moment of silence among the Wynter family before Agnarr clapped his hands together.

"Well Anna, if you've settled down, I think your mother and I are gonna head to bed."

"Already?" Anna asked, marshmallow, chocolate and graham cracker stuffed in her freckled cheeks.

"We're getting old, you know." He chuckled, "If we're gonna be hiking to the Northern Valley tomorrow I'm gonna need to rest these weary bones."

"You think I'm old now do you?" Iduna asked, crossing her arms, her eyebrow raised as she watched her husband freeze.

"Of course not dear. You're as young and as beautiful as the day I married you." Agnarr replied, chuckling nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"That's what I thought." Induna smiled before turning her head to Elsa and Anna and giving a sly wink. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight." Anna and Elsa waved.

"Don't forget to put out the fire when you decide to head in." Agnarr mentioned before walking out of the campfire's light and walking towards the constructed tents a little way into the darkness.

The two daughters rest within the fire's warmth, letting the heat envelop them in a gentle hug during the peaceful summer's night. Elsa sighed a breath that swept the tension from her shoulders and allowed her head to lazily roll back. Blue eyes stared above, momentarily mesmerized by the twinkling stars that shined so brightly on a clear night like tonight, her vison framed by the many trees surrounding the clearing.

"…"

The silence was peaceful, just as the night, but sharing that silence with Anna was another thing entirely. And when Anna broke the quiet bubble that surrounded them, her words captured both of their thoughts.

"They're gone…"

Elsa hummed, agreeing with the redhead, a small smile curving the corners of her lips. They were alone. They were finally alone.

A moment later, Elsa felt a weight slide over her lap. More specifically, she felt the weight of Anna's thighs brush across her own as the younger girl gingerly straddled over Elsa, followed by her tanned arms linking around the blonde's neck. Elsa tore her gaze away from the stars and brought her eyes down to meet Anna's, her pale arms immediately taking hold of the girl, hands splayed around the small of her younger sister's back.

"Hi." Anna greeted with a tinkling laugh, as if they were meeting each other for the first time tonight.

"Hey." Elsa replied softly, tilting her head just enough for their foreheads to touch.

Elsa watched her sister's eyes brimming with mirth before they flickered down to what Elsa could assume was her lips. Elsa smiled knowingly as Anna's eyelids slowly lowered, and Elsa followed suit. She knew this dance quite well. With delicate movement, Elsa pulled her sister closer and felt their bodies press together. As Anna's gentle breath ghosted over Elsa, she moved forward, letting her lips brush across Anna's own.

A wanting moan bubbled from Anna's throat and caused Elsa to grip her tighter. Soft velvety lips danced with one another, teasing and prodding while saliva eased their movements. Elsa noticed the strange sensation of the cool summer's night pressed against her back, while Anna and the fire seemed to be blasting her with warmth. It wasn't unpleasant in the slightest.

Anna smiled against Elsa's lips, feeling lovely shivers roll through her abdomen. Without thought, she began sliding her fingers up the back of Elsa's neck and tangling them within her sister's blonde locks and gently scratching her scalp in a mixture of desire and comfort.

The two girls stopped their shared kiss, only for a moment to catch their breath.

Elsa's lips surged back towards Anna's, no longer able to resist the temptation of tasting her sister once more. She felt the younger girl's body tense reactively to her swift, aggressive move, but Elsa merely ignored the reaction, instead favoring to focus on the feeling of Anna's plump, wet lips and the soft flesh of her bottom as her hand began gliding down Anna's back.

"You're eager." Anna breathed; a lighthearted chuckle hidden within her tone.

Elsa found herself only humming, acknowledging her sister's observation, but continued her ministrations, moving her lips to the shell of Anna's ear, then trailing swift kisses across the redhead's jawline. Elsa couldn't help herself…she found her younger sister was too tantalizing to resist.

Anna moaned once more, feeling Elsa's lips dip down to the hollow of her throat and she laid her head back in response. The younger girl had to practically force herself not to push Elsa closer.

"Remember no hickeys." Anna reminded in between breaths, only half thinking about the consequences of Elsa's desire.

Anna heard a brief, disappointed, "I know." From Elsa, but still felt the lustful scrape of her older sister's teeth against her skin.

She felt Elsa remove her lips, just at the edge of her collar bone yet the blonde kept her head dipped downward, resting just above her bosom. Anna could only imagine Elsa trying to convince herself that she'd had enough. Anna decided to merely rest her cheek on the top of Elsa's head, patiently waiting for her sister to move. Although, resting like this filled Anna with a pleasant contentedness that only a certain love could produce.

"You ready to head back to the tent?" Elsa murmured.

"If you are." Anna replied softly.

A moment of silence later and Anna found herself crawling off of Elsa's seated form while the older girl began to stand up. Anna watched as Elsa made her way to the bucket of water sitting just off to the side of the campfire before realizing what was about to happen.

"Wait." Anna nervously spoke, interrupting Elsa's actions.

"What?"

"Um…" Anna fidgeted for a few moments, eyes shifting between their tents hidden in the darkness far beyond the light's reach, all too aware of what will happen once the water is poured on the fire.

Elsa's eyes widened in realization before grabbing the water bucket and moving towards the crackling heat of the campfire.

"C'mere scaredy-cat." Elsa teased as she reached out with her palm towards Anna with a genuine purpose. "I'll hold your hand."

Anna nodded, slightly less nervous as she took Elsa's hand and linked her fingers with the cool, pale digits. Anna flipped on her flashlight held within her other hand as the sizzling sounds of water began to fill the clearing. Soon the flashlight was the only source of light, but not Anna's only source of safety.

The two girls left the clearing soon after, walking briskly thought the cold wilderness towards their tents and Anna breathed a sigh of relief once they arrived within the confines of their own little safe haven in the woods.

Without hesitation Anna leapt onto the queen-sized air mattress, flinging their blanket over her form and placing her flashlight to the side…still on.

"A night-light?" Elsa asked "Really?"

"I can't help it." Anna huffed, starting to feel frustrated at Elsa's teasing.

"You're eighteen."

"So? You're still afraid of heights."

"That's a little different."

"Nuh Uh."

Anna angrily swung her body around, her back facing her sister as she curled around herself. She felt Elsa slip onto the mattress behind her. Anna wished, for a moment, that Elsa would leave her alone. However, she couldn't help the involuntary sigh of relief when she felt Elsa's form press into her back, and a pale arm wrap around her, resting her palm on the flat of her stomach.

Anna felt a gentle kiss press against her shoulder blade.

"I'll keep you safe." She heard Elsa whisper against her skin. "I promise."

Anna found herself snuggling further back into Elsa's embrace and only a few moments later heard her sister's subtle snores. Anna's eyes glanced over to the flashlight, illuminating the tent in a white light that hurt her eyes if she stared too long. She reached out her hand and felt around for the switch on the side. Anna bit her lip, unsure if she could push herself to shroud herself in complete darkness.

She focused on the gentle rise and fall of Elsa's chest, feeling her older sister slowly, softly breathe against the back of her neck, and the arm that secured her lovingly.

Anna paused for just one more moment before turning off the light.

…She trusted her sister.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all for now! Please don't forget to leave a review or comment if you liked the story. If you didn't that's too bad, I'll try harder next time! Bye Bye.**


End file.
